powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Ikari
The sixth member of Gokaigers, is of the Gokaigers. He is the only Earthling on the team and primarily utilizes the powers of the 6th Sentai Warriors of the past. Biography Early Life Compared to the other Gokaigers, little is known about his life before he joined the Super Sentai. However, he has revealed that because of his parents, he had to move a lot as a kid. Combined with his outgoing personality and positive attitude, this enabled him to make many friends across many cities. Becoming a Hero Gai is an Earthling teenager and a self-professed Super Sentai fanboy. After he saved a little girl from getting hit by a car he was granted the Gokai Cellular by the spirits of the three deceased 6th Rangers DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller, all of whom possessed dinosaur themed mecha and were initially antagonistic to their respective teams. After he was given his powers Gai recognized how similar his ranger form was to the Gokaigers and went searching for them, hoping to join their team. During this time he attempted to unlock the Greater Powers of the Abarangers, Zyurangers and Timerangers. However, short of transforming himself into Gokai Silver, he couldn't truly unleash the Greater Powers, mainly because the GokaiSilver Key was the only key he had on him. in the aftermath of their teamup with the Goseigers and battle with the Black Cross King.]] In the aftermath of the Gokaigers' team up with the Goseigers and battle with the Black Cross King, Gai as Gokai Silver watched the Gokai Galleon and gave his respect. Meeting the Gokaigers Upon meeting the Gokaigers, he attempts to impress them and eventually succeeds by transforming and defeating the latest Action Commander. Gai is later taken back to the Gokai Galleon and is questioned about his origin and the Greater Powers in his possession. Gai then reveals that he has been unable to get the Greater Powers to reveal themselves and that he would need the DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller ranger keys to make them work. Marvelous then confiscates his Gokai Cellular and Gokai Silver Ranger Key until he can prove that he has something that Marvelous doesn't. He later impresses Marvelous by going into battle without his Gokai Silver powers. Unlike the Gokaigers, Gai isn't out to find the Greater Powers; he is out to save mankind and destroy the Zangyack, something Marvelous finds to be an interesting new concept. Marvelous accepts him and the Gokaigers accept him, however, as a pirate apprentice. Super Hero Taisen Gai, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident when Marvelous betrayed the Gokaigers and became the Emperor of Dai-Zangyack to claim the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders. Gai, along with Joe, Don, Luka and Ahim, arrive in the nick of time to save Kamen Rider Fourze from Marvelous, but not enough time to save his fellow Rider Kamen Rider Meteor. When they demand to know why Marvelous is doing what he is doing, he tells them that it's to save the Super Sentai by eradicating the Kamen Riders, revealing that the perpetrator, Kamen Rider Decade, had slain the Gorengers just as he had done to the Seven Legendary Riders. When Tsukasa and Dai-Shocker attack the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, the five Gokaigers confront them there, with Gai pointing out that Kamen Riders are heroes of justice, but makes no mention of Tsukasa's time with the Shinkengers. Tsukasa's answer is the opposite of Marvelous': to save the Riders, he must kill the Sentai. He, then, seemingly kills Gai, Ahim and Luka. When Marvelous and Tsukasa seemingly kill Joe and Daiki Kaito, the two learn that Gai, Luka, and Ahim were still alive before being confronted by , learning that there's more to this than what they thought. Once Marvelous and Tsukasa are seemingly killed, allowing Rider Hunter Silva and Doktor J to reveal their plan to unite the Gigant Horse and Final Crisis into Big Machine and take over the worlds, the two heroes reveal their ruse and allow the heroes seemingly killed to return. During the final fight, Red1 gives Gai a brief peptalk, telling him to show Silva what a real Silver can do. In response, Eiji tosses the Gokaigers some of his Core Medals, Gai turning them into the Kamen Rider OOO Ranger Keys and becoming Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo before loading the Ranger Keys into the GokaiGalleon Buster and destroying Silva with the blast. He's last seen watching the reunions with Eiji and Hina and Tsukasa and Kaito before joining Fourze and the Go-Busters in performing Fourze's trademark "Uchuu Kita!" stance. Super Hero Taihen In the sections of the Narumi Detective Agency, Gokai Silver walks into Kamen Rider W's base of operations, and opens a sliding door to an Amanogawa High School classroom. Gai asked three questions to Urataros and Narutaki about Sentai and Rider Mysteries. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger Due to being overrun, Gai and Navi were forced to return to Earth. When his teammates returned to Earth, he joined them in battle. But was confused why they were fighting the Go Busters. Gai was ordered to provide Ranger Keys to the others to transform into Goggle V and Timeranger to make a show and Go Busters Powered Morphin'd to follow up ,until Enter showed up with Four Phantom Ranger Keys,excavating the remaining Red Phantom Ranger Key.Unexpectly,the Gather of the keys created a portal,transferring Gai, Yoko, Gorisaki, J and the Gokaigers to various time periods. Gai was transferred to Japan at the Edo period and eventually met up with Yoko and J,who were also sent over the same place.Find out unable to contact with their allies,J suggested to write a letter and find someone who can pass it to the future,though Yoko points out that there are no one who are capable to so,until Gai remembers someone who can rely on,a clan who owns a fellow Super Sentai - The Shiba. Super Hero Taisen Z During the events of Super Hero Taisen Z, Gai makes his first appearance breaking up a sparing match against Daigo Kiryu and . After doing so, he teams up with Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster), Geki Jumonji (Space Sheriff Gavan Type G), and Kosuke Nitoh (Kamen Rider Beast) to gather as many other super heroes as possible to fight against Space Shocker. During the fight, he reunites with the Gokaigers. Zyuohger Gai was sent by Marvelous to borrow all 38 Super Sentai powers (minus their own) to help the Zyuohgers against Bangray and is seen meeting the main five ToQgers, bowing to them for help. When Joe, Luka, Don, and Ahim fought against Sela, Leo, Tusk, and Amu, Gai stopped them after he was challenged by Misao and explained to them that keeping the Zyuohgers busy didn't mean fighting them. He, alongside the four Gokaigers explained to the Zyuohgers about the Super Sentai legacy and they are their seniors, the 35th Super Sentai while Zyuohger is the 40th. Gai, Joe, Luka, Don, and Ahim later joined Marvelous and Zyuohgers to fight the copy of Sentai's last opponents from Marvelous's memory because of Bangray. Gai also became the victim for his memory to be used for calling Gokdos Gill after the fight. He rode on the Misao's seat inside Wild Tousai King. Gai and the rest of Gokaigers bid farewell after the match and told the Zyuohgers that they had returned the Ranger Keys too to the right owners while forgetting that Navi was still in Yamato's home. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Gokai Silver appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen Super Sentai Strongest Battle Akibaranger Yuko makes a brief reference to Gai in episode 13 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two, when she states that the Akibarangers' love for Super Sentai is even greater than that of a "certain swashbuckling silver hero". Video game appearances Gokaiger had two video games released during its run, Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!. Gokai Silver appeared with his team in the latter, but was absent in the former. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! to be added Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver: to be added :Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver Gold Mode: to be added Gokai Silver Gold Mode (Dice-O).jpg|Gokai Silver Gold Mode as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gokai Silver, as well as the combined Go-On Wings, Gold Mode, and Gokai Christmas, is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gokaiger (with Gokai Silver) as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger 2 in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Gokaiger (with Gokai Christmas) as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Gokai Silver/Christmas appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms Like Marvelous, Gai is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. When performing a Gokai Change, he typically transforms into previous Sixth Rangers and Bangai Heroes. He also has the ability to fuse different Ranger Keys together, allowing him to transform into hybrid ranger forms while his encyclopedic knowledge of the previous Sentai Teams allow the Gokaigers to harness the powers and weapons of their transformations to their full capacity. Arsenal *'Gokai Cellular' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Spear' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GoZyuJin' Final Waves *''Gokai Supernova'': Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Gun Mode, Gai fires a superchaged energy bullet at an opponent *''Gokai Shooting Star'': Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Spear Mode, Gai hurtles it like a projectile to pierce through the opponent. *''Gokai Supernova and Slash'': A team attack where Gai fires a Gokai Supernova which one of the other Gokaigers boots with a Gokai Slash. - Gokai Changes= After Gai officially joined the Gokaigers, Navi formed a connection between Gai's Gokai Buckle and the chest containing the Ranger Keys, allowing Gai to access the Ranger Keys in order to transform into previous Sentai Heroes. *DragonRanger **Dragon Armor **Zyusouken Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, 45, 50 - KibaRanger= *KibaRanger **Weapons ***Byakkoshinken **Attacks ***Howling New Star: Scattered Echo Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, 33, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 47 - KingRanger= *KingRanger **Weapons ***King Stick **Attacks ***King Victory Flash ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 18, 22, 40, 51 - MegaSilver= *MegaSilver **Weapons ***Silver Blazer **Vehicles ***Auto Slider **Attacks ***Blazer Impact Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 24, 34, 39 - TimeFire= *TimeFire **Weapons ***DV Defender **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 24, 40, Gokaiger vs. Gavan - GaoSilver= *GaoSilver **Gao Hustler Rod This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 33. - Shurikenger= *Shurikenger **Weapons ***Shuriken's Bat **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Fire Sword ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 21, 24, 47, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - Fire Mode= *Shurikenger Fire Mode **Weapons ***Shuriken's Bat **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Miracle Thousand Ball Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 43, 51 }} - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller **Wing Pentact This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 29. - DekaBreak= *DekaBreak **BraceThrottle Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 26, 35 - MagiShine= *MagiShine **MagiLamp Buster Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 39, Final Live Tour - Bouken Silver= *Bouken Silver **Weapons ***Sagasniper ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Sagastrike ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 21, 25 - Go-On Wings= *Go-On Gold **Weapons ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger ***Double Engine Soul Kankanbar **Attacks ***Jet Dagger ***Dagger Acrobat (w/ Go-On Silver) ***Crossing Stopper Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 41, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Super Hero Taisen Z - Go-On Silver= *Go-On Silver (male version) (N/A) Appearances: Gokaiger }} - Shinken Gold= *Shinken Gold **Weapons ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 18, 40 - Gosei Knight= *Gosei Knight **Transformation Devices ***Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular **Gosei Cards ***Defenstorm ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Leon Laser Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, 39, 45, 51 - Beet Buster= - Stag Buster= - Kyoryu Gold= - ToQ 6gou= - StarNinger= - }} - Extra Heroes= *Signalman **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Final Live Show - Black Knight= *Black Knight **Weapons ***Bull Riot **Attacks ***Black Strike ***Mane of Fire ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 37, 47, 51 }} - Core Rangers= *Akarenger This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Aorenger= *Aorenger This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 45. - Spade Ace= *Spade Ace This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Battle Japan= *Battle Japan This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - DenziRed= *DenziRed **Denzi Punch This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - VulEagle= *VulEagle This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - GoggleRed= *GoggleRed **Red Rope -> Red Ruby Whip This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - DynaRed= *DynaRed **Great Explosion This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - DynaPink= *DynaPink (male version) **Dyna Rod This form is exclusive to . - Red1= *Red1 **Bio Sword This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - ChangeDragon= *ChangeDragon **Change Sword This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Red Flash= *Red Flash **Prism Holy Sword This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Red Mask= *Red Mask **Masky Blade This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Red Falcon= *Red Falcon **Falcon Saber This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Red Turbo= *Red Turbo **Turbo Laser This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - FiveRed= *FiveRed **V-Sword This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Red Hawk= *Red Hawk **Bringer Sword This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - TyrannoRanger= *TyrannoRanger Appearances: 36 Gokai Change, Zyuohger Episode 29 - RyuuRanger= *RyuuRanger This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger **Dairen Rod This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 44. - NinjaRed= *NinjaRed **Secret Sword Kakuremaru This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - OhRed= *OhRed This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Red Racer= *Red Racer **Fender Sword This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - MegaRed= *MegaRed **Drill Saber This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - GingaRed= *GingaRed **Mane of Fire This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - GoRed= *GoRed **Five Laser This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - TimeRed= *TimeRed **VolBlaster This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - GaoRed= *GaoRed This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - AbaRed= *AbaRed **Tyranno Rod This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - DekaRed= *DekaRed **D-Magnum 01 & 02 Appearances: 36 Gokai Change, Gokaiger Episode 48 - MagiRed= *MagiRed **MagiStick ***Sword This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red **Bouken Javelin Appearances: 36 Gokai Change, Zyuohger Episode 29 - GekiRed= *GekiRed This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Road Saber Appearances: 36 Gokai Change, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **Skick Sword This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Gokai Red= *Gokai Red **Gokai Sabre This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to . - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to . }} - Gold Mode= After discovering his ability to create Hybrid Ranger Keys, Gai created the Gold Anchor Key '(ゴールドアンカーキー, ''Gōrudo Ankā Kī) by combining all 15 of the Sixth Ranger keys which enabled him to transform into '''Gokai Silver Gold Mode. To activate Gold Mode, Gai inserts the Anchor Key into a slot at the bottom of the Gokai Cellular. Doing so summons a human sized Anchor Key that transforms into armor that attaches to Gai's body as his helmet pushes down. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength while the Gokai Spear assumes a third form called Anchor Mode. Final Waves *''Gokai Legend Dream'': Gokai Silver Gold Mode's primary finisher where he summons the spirits of 7 of the past Sixth Rangers, who along with Gai fire energy blasts that transform into the the remaining 8 past sixth rangers who attack the opponent before Gai finishes them off with a double anchor slash. *''Gokai Legend Crash'': Gai summons the spirits of all previous Silver Rangers along with Go-On Gold to attack an opponent alongside him. *''Gokai Legend Crush'': Summoning the spirits of all fifteen previous Sixth Rangers, Gai combines their power with his own as he performs a devastating jumping overhead anchor slash. *''Gokai Shooting Slash'': A team attack where Gai hurls the Gokai Spear in Anchor Mode while the other Gokaigers perform a Gokai Slash which combine with the Gokai Spear to form an energy blast in the form of the Gokaigers' symbol. When the blast strikes an opponent, the Gokai Spear penetrates through them first while the Gokai Slashes separate and deliver the final blow. *''Showy Wave'': Wielding the Galleon Blaster, Gokai Silver Gold impales the enemy on the Galleon Blaster's bowsprit. With the others bracing him, he them fires a Rising Strike at point blank range. Gai used this attack to deliver the final blow to Zangyack Emperor Ackdos Gil. Golden Final Wave 1.jpg|Gokai Legendream Golden Mode Final Wave.jpg|Shooting Rangers Golden Mode Final Wave 2.jpg|Slashing Rangers Sentai3450.jpg|Gokai Legend Crush In Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, Gokai Red can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become . However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Red's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. As shown in cards, Gai's Gold Mode can be used by the rest of the Gokaigers as well. Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 19-21, 23, 24, 26, 29-31, 33, 35, 38, 40, 41, 46, 50, 51, Final Live Show, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - Hybrids= Go-On Wings is Gai's second unique form, combined from two of the Go-On Wing Ranger Keys. When the others performed a Gokai Change into the Go-Ongers, Gai was unsure which of the Go-On Wings he should transform into. As he wished there was a way for him to be both, the keys merged into one which enabled him to transform into a hybrid Go-On Wings. In this form, he utilizes both of the Go-On Wings' Rocket Daggers with a Wing trigger on both sides of his belt. Weapons *Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (x2) Attacks *Jet Dagger Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 19, 31, 36, 51, Final Live Show - Gokai Christmas= /Gokai Green)]] Gokai Christmas is Gai's fourth unique form. While fighting Action Commander Bibaboo on Christmas Eve, Gai decided to fuse Marvelous' and Doc's keys together to create a holiday themed form. With his green and red color as well as the gold Gokai symbol on his helmet, Gai not only served as a "Christmas hero" but also matched the colors of the flag of Portugal; the nation which brought Christmas to Japan. Weapons *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun Final Waves * : Gokai Christmas' Final Wave attack. Essentially a Gokai Blast and Slash performed with a green Gokai Blast backed by a red Gokai Slash; used in conjunction with the other Gokaigers using Battle Fever's Penta Force cannon to finish off Action Commander Bibaboo. This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 44. - Gokai Red-Silver Hybrid= During the time Insarn's gun fused Marvelous and Gai, their powers became fused together, and so, when Gai used his key with Marvelous's Mobilate, the hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Silver was made. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. }} }} Summons For attacks, Gokai Silver's been seen to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the second ever seen doing so, after Joe Gibken as Gokai Blue. However, his attacks with summons are fairly more regular, given his ability to communicate (in his mind) with the 15 warriors. *Gokai Legendream (Final Wave) (Episodes 19-21, 23, 24, 29, 30, 33, 35, 38, 40, 46, 50, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Shooters: These Sixth Rangers manifest the "close combat" Rangers through blasts from their weapons in Gun Mode. ***MegaSilver ***GaoSilver ***MagiShine ***Bouken Silver ***Go-On Gold ***Go-On Silver ***Gosei Knight **Close Combat: These warriors hack and slash (punch in DekaBreak's case) at the target and precede Gokai Silver's final strikes. ***DragonRanger ***KibaRanger ***KingRanger ***TimeFire ***Shurikenger ***AbareKiller ***DekaBreak ***Shinken Gold *Gokai Legend Crash (Final Wave) (Episodes 31 & 51) **Summons: Gokai Silver, when using this Final Wave, summons the 5 previous silver rangers and Go-on Gold to assist in a slash attack. ***In the second use 20 episodes later, all 16 Sixth Rangers (even MagiShine) join in for an overhead slash attack. Ranger Key The is Gai's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Gokai Silver. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, with the five Gokaiger Ranger Keys assumed to have been created by AkaRed. Gokai Silver's powers were created by Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller), with Burai (DragonRanger) and Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire), as all three were deceased previous Sixth Rangers. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Gai confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Silver. Bounty Gai's initial Zangyack bounty is 100,000, which leaves Don dismayed that the newcomer already had a bounty that was twenty times his. Due to his role in the death of Warz Gill, his bounty was increased to 300,000. . Imitations The shape-shifting monster Vannain took the form of Gokai Silver while fighting with Gai. The Gokaigers were confused as to which one was which, but Luka had an idea. The Gokaigers changed into the Megarangers, with the real Gokai Silver becoming MegaSilver, leaving Vannain exposed as the fake. Behind the scenes Portrayal and suit actor Daisuke Sato.]] Gai Ikari is portrayed by . As with his character, Junya is also a fan of Super Sentai. He stated in his blog that when he was a child he wanted to be KibaRanger from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. In episode 19, the first thing Gai does when he is allowed to summon Ranger Keys is to summon the KibaRanger key. Three episodes later, Gai finally transforms into KibaRanger. In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, Gai's name changed into Park Jae-min (박재민), and is voiced by Nam Doh-hyeong (남도형, 南度亨). As Gokai Silver, his suit actor is , who later served as suit actor for Beet J Stag/Stag Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Etymology *Gai's name sounds similar to Gaia, the primordial Greek goddess or personification of the Earth, which may be a reference to the fact that he is the only Earthling on the Gokaiger crew. **His surname, "Ikari", is pronounced the same as the Japanese term for , which is a feature exhibited in much of his arsenal, from his personal symbol to one of his weapons' alternative forms, as well as the Gold Mode's motif and also a possible metaphorical reference to how his moral compass keeps his teammates anchored to Earth. **Gai's given name means "Armor", referencing Gold Mode (and possibly the penchant for 6th Rangers to have armor). His name is actually an alternative pronounciation of the kanji, with the common-most one being "Yoroi", with that being why Sosuke called Gai "Yoroi". Notes *He shares his name with Gai Yuki from Choujin Sentai Jetman. *Gai's Gold Mode is similar to and 's , as they both have armor that features the faces of those that preceded them. *Gai's Gokai Legendream finisher is similar to Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Form finisher; 7 warriors appear beside them, and they attack their opponent all at once. *Gai's Gold Mode is one of the most used Gokai Changes, being used 18 times. Justifiably, he mostly enters Gold Mode just to unleash his final attacks. *Although Gai is the only one who can make hybrid keys, he is not the only one who can use them, as Marvelous has borrowed his Gold Anchor Key on multiple occassions. *Gokai Silver's sunglasses-esque visor is the precursor of the visor style used in the next series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. **Prior to that, fans have noted similarities with the anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, pointing to Gai's visor shape resembling the character Kamina's iconic sunglasses; also, the drill motif of GoZyuJin also helped, as well as Gai's overzealous and hot-blooded nature. *Gai is the only 6th Ranger to appear in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. **Because of that, he is also the only Silver Ranger there as well. *Given the fact that the Gokaigers in the last episode have returned the Keys to their rightful owners, Gai cannot summon GoZyuJin (or its other forms) anymore; nor can he assume his Gold Mode. *Gai is the first Silver Ranger to be immediately preceded and succeeded by Rangers of the same color. This is followed by Beet J. Stag, one of Gai's immediate successors. *Gai's catchphrase makes a pun off of his color: while gingin means "excited", gin means "silver". *Gai's bandana-like helmet resembles the roman numeral for 16 (XVI), which reflects on how he is the 16th Sixth Ranger. *Gai is a complete mirror of his PR counterpart Orion in that Gai is the only human on a team full of aliens while Orion is the only alien on a team full of humans. Also his backstory on how he became the Silver Ranger mirrors that of Captain Marvelous finding the Akarenger Ranger Key & his home planet being destroyed by the Armada also mirrors the 5 main Gokaigers' having theirs destroyed by the Zangyack. Counterpart notes *Gai shares a few things in common with the 5 other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts. **He is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team (the other two being Don and Ahim). However, unlike the other two, Gai does not have a counterpart from any of the pre-Zyuranger teams instead of just lacking a counterpart from Sun Vulcan. **He and Joe each have a counterpart played by Shiro Izumi. In Gai's case, his is DragonRanger from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. **He and Don share the same amount of Red Ranger counterparts (1). **He and Luka each have a counterpart played by Hiroya Matsumoto. In his case, his is Beet Buster from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. **He and Luka share the same amount of Orange Ranger counterparts (1) . **He is one of two Gokaigers with more than one counterpart from a single season, in his case, Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Beet Buster and Stag Buster from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and Lupin X/Patren X from Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger (the other being Marvelous). *3 Silver Rangers (DekaBright, Kyoryu Silver, and Hebitsukai Silver) and 3 Gold Rangers (DekaGold, Great Sword Man Zubaan and Tenbin Gold) are not Gai's counterparts, as 4 of them are extra Rangers, while the other 2 are a core Ranger. *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, and Juken Sentai Gekiranger are the only post-Jetman Sentai teams where Gai does not have a counterpart. **However, he is the only character to use the Black Knight key, even if he is considered an Extra Hero and not a 6th. Gokai Change notes *Gai is the only Gokaiger whose first in-series Gokai Change was neither his color (silver) or the first Ranger that can be considered his counterpart (DragonRanger). **Likewise, like the Gokaiger's first in-series transformation were the first Sentai ever in the viewer's perspective (the Gorengers), Gai becoming KingRanger may represent him becoming the first Sentai character in existence in-universe. KingRanger was active 600 million years prior, long before the second-oldest Sentai in existence: the six Zyurangers. *Out of the 5 Sentai Warriors whose Power Rangers counterpart is Tommy Oliver, AbareBlack is the only one Gai has not transformed into. *Gai's most used Gokai Change is Shurikenger with 6 if you include his Fire Mode. His most transformed Silver is Gosei Knight. His most transformed White is KibaRanger. His most transformed Gold is Go-On Wings hybrid. On the other hand, he never used the Go-On Silver key on it's own, but has used the Go-On Gold Key on its own, three times. But his least used Gokai Change is a three-way tie between GaoSilver, AbareKiller, and MagiShine with one each. Appearances **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Gai Ikari *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Silver *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Silver Gold Mode *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Cellular *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Silver's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Spear *TV Asahi's page on the Gold Anchor Key *TV Asahi's page on Goujyujin Interwiki * at the * at the Dice-O *Gokai Silver at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Gokai Silver Gold Mode at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gokai Silver at the Dice-O Wiki **Gokai Silver Gold Mode at the Dice-O Wiki See Also Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Gokaigers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Fans Category:Space Pirate Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rod-users Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers